


Saviour Complex

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, May contain spoilers for V's route, POV Second Person, Reader Is Not MC, Reader-Insert, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Ray is brokenhearted after having somebody precious leave him, and you go to comfort him.





	Saviour Complex

Your solitary footsteps echo in the long and quiet hallway. All the other Believers are currently busy with several tasks and assignments that the Saviour has given them ever since that commotion from yesterday. Apparently there was another traitor in the midst of Mint Eye. Another… You vaguely wonder just who that traitor was and their purpose for infiltrating the place. Was it for the same reason as you: to gather information on such an obscure cult after a friend had gone missing? Or was it to possibly save someone?

The destination you have in mind comes into sight, and you quicken your pace just a bit more. You stand in front of the door for a moment and strain your ears. Although it’s muffled, you can still hear Ray’s sobs and whimpers from inside the bedroom, and your heart clenches at the sound. This bedroom was given to a guest at the time; it seemed as though Ray was fond of its former occupant. Since the incident with the traitor, the young man has been spending most of his free time in this empty room.

You softly knock on the door three times, pause, and then three times again to signal your presence. Ray wouldn’t let anyone inside this room except for you who has always comforted him ever since you came to this place, so both you and him came up with a secret knock to confirm that it was you.

“…It’s open,” Ray’s voice carries through the door, so you place the cold doorknob in your hand and turn it.

The sight that greets you pains you greatly. Ray is curled up on a ball in the middle of the bed, his body quivering with fragmented sobs and hiccups as he clutches onto the sheets. His cheeks are completely stained with tears, and there are several flowers lying around, no doubt the young man’s gifts for the person who used to reside in this room.

“Ray…” you breathe out, slowly approaching the male and sitting down on the edge of the bed. Your hand reaches out to stroke his hair, and he pauses with his crying to crawl his way over to you like a child. Ray’s arms wrap around your waist, and he buries his face into your lap.

“He took them,” the young man says, his words containing so much spite. “That _hypocrite_ took them away from me.”

In an effort to soothe him, you continuously stroke his hair, and his body visibly relaxes. When you first infiltrated Mint Eye to save your friend, you ended up becoming intrigued with Ray. You were always kind and polite to those around you, but you couldn’t remember when exactly you started to feel so strongly for the young man. Thinking back on it, perhaps it was around the time you first took the elixir of salvation.

It was Ray who prepared it for you with considerable care, and he even helped you get through the initial side effects. Ray took care of you during that difficult time, and now you couldn’t imagine just how it must be like if you were to ever be separated from him. He was always by your side whenever you drank the elixir, and he undeniably made you happy. Happy beyond words. Yes, Ray made you happy, and you in turn would make him happy.

With a deep sigh, you tell the young man, “I know you must be feeling devastated, but that person was never yours to begin with.”

“We were so close,” Ray replies. “They were so close to drinking the elixir and becoming one of us, and now they’re _gone_.”

You hum lowly. “You still have me though.”

Ray’s ears seem to perk up at that, and he finally lifts his head to look at you. His eyes are all red and puffy from crying, but the pain behind them look so beautiful to you. You don’t want him to look at anyone with those gorgeous eyes except at you only. Sniffling slightly, Ray’s voice comes out almost childish as he asks, “You promise you won’t leave me…?”

“I promise I won’t leave you,” you assure the young man, tracing the curve of his jaw with your fingertips.

Ray tilts his head to the side, his features shifting through several emotions at once. Fear. Relief. Hope. Anxiety. He leans his face closer to yours to stare deep into your eyes for any hint that you’re lying to him. It’s an innocent action without any ulterior motives, but the way his hands rest upon your lap to support his weight sends your blood pumping. The way his body leans so close to your own sends your heart thumping. The way his warm breaths fan against your face, his delicate lips just barely brushing your own sends your mind racing.

“Really?” The young man asks in slight disbelief. “You really won’t leave me?”

“I promise to stay with you forever and ever until I die,” you swear before leaning forward and closing the space between you, his lips soft and warm against yours. Ray seems to freeze at the action, and you pull away soon afterwards. He doesn’t look upset or offended from your behaviour. Just…confused. “Sometimes, people will seal their promises with a kiss,” you explain.

The young man’s lips form an ‘O’ shape upon understanding what just transpired. He has to admit, even if it was short and only a promise to go with your words, it felt nice. He has never felt that warm before. He has never been that close with another human being before. He felt as if he truly _connected_ with you, and he wanted _more_.

Ray’s eyes become dark and lidded, the corners of his lips curving into a pleased smile. His hands that were on your lap slowly glides across your body towards your cheeks, cupping your face. “I promise…” he whispers in the silence of the room, his gaze flickering down to your lips and then back to your eyes, “I promise to make you happy for as long as we’re together.”

Not giving you a chance to reply, Ray practically throws his weight against you while pulling your face towards him. His lips crash together with yours as he captures you into an intense and fiery kiss. The abrupt action catches you by surprise, and you end up falling back on the bed with Ray’s body pressed flush against yours as he continues kissing you, sealing his promise.

You can’t breathe with the way Ray desperately and clumsily moves his lips against your own, obviously inexperienced, but you don’t care. You would gladly give all of your breath away for the young man on top of you. You would give your life for him if it means making him happy. Your hands find their way to Ray’s hair, and you tug on his locks, causing him to groan against you.

The two of you spend the remainder of the night making promises with each other.


End file.
